


so alive

by marshall_line



Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Живые живым, а мёртвые мёртвым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so alive

Сначала Ури кажется, что она помнит только своё имя. Память возвращается не постепенно, а резким потоком информации. От него у Ури кружится голова и тянет блевать. Она открывает и закрывает рот, а. Потом всё проходит. _Даже не так_. Просто Ури понимает, что совершенно ничего не чувствует. Ни холода, ни жара, ни боли, ни чего-либо ещё, что могут чувствовать люди, ведь

(Ури знает точно)

 _она мертва_.

 

— Поздравляю, — говорит ей кто-то. — Ты одна из первых, до кого дошло так быстро. Это стоит отметить, но алкоголя, наверное, здесь не было веками.

Ури смеётся, на большее она не способна. Девчонка напротив смеётся вместе с ней, потому что. _Смерть смешная?_ На этот вопрос она не отвечает, а Ури всё равно не может перестать. У неё слезятся глаза, и её _ха ха ха_ отдаётся эхом. Оно такое громкое, будто совсем никого нет, кроме неё, даже этой девчонки. Темно и пусто, и.

_ха_

_ха_

_ха_

Смерть смешная.

— Я Джисук, — представляется девчонка, — и добро пожаловать.

(куда?)

(даю тебе возможность выбрать подходящее название)

(это Ад?)

(если бы, моя хорошая, если бы)

 

Ури попадает в огромный дом. Он мог бы сойти за какой-нибудь закрытый клуб анонимных мертвецов, если бы в нём не было столько народу. Почему-то это удивляет её больше, чем должно изначально. Если они не в Аду и тем более не в Раю, тогда где? Джисук на это только усмехается и ведёт на седьмой этаж. На её вопросы никто из присутствующих, видимо, отвечать и не собирается. Таковы правила или она просто слишком глупая, если не сообразила сама.

Ури присматривается ко всему и всем вокруг. У неё в глазах или двоится, или. Обстановка напоминает ей старые чёрно-белые фильмы ужасов с мутным изображением и смешными спецэффектами. Может, Ури кажется, сейчас она ни в чём не уверена. Они поднимаются по обшарпанной скрипящей лестнице. Джисук что-то напевает и для мёртвой она слишком радостная, что ли.

— Под ноги _не_ смотри, а то провалишься, — предупреждает её Джисук и перепрыгивает пару ступенек. — Там внизу несладко, я тебе скажу.

— А что там? — и Ури всё равно смотрит.

темно

темно

темно

_так темно_

(человеческое любопытство)

(до добра не доводит)

Ури не проваливается, но её снова начинает тошнить. Она ещё не знает, что тошнить будет всегда, хотя она быстро к этому привыкнет.

Джисук открывает двери, и Ури жмурится. Ей в лицо бьёт яркий свет. Это так противоестественно и противоречиво именно здесь, в этом неопределённом — _не Ад, не Рай_ — месте.

Ей улыбаются и

(Ури готова разорваться от смеха на части)

— _Как ты умерла?_

 

Сгорела заживо.

 

_ха_

_ха_

_ха_

Смерть смешная.

 

Ури думает, что это Чистилище или что-то вроде того. Других вариантов нет, но. Каждый раз, когда она озвучивает свои предположения, все качают головой. Джисук рассказывает ей басни, чужие истории. Она вообще много говорит и не затыкается. Это забавно, это помогает Ури отвлечься. От чего конкретно, она пока не понимает, но поймёт. Когда перестанет тошнить.

Если фильтровать речь Джисук, можно услышать много полезного. Например, что они не то души, не то оболочки; человеком или телом не назовёшь. Ури путается, но это лучше, чем ничего, да?

А ещё.

Этот дом — конечная.

Джисук не уточняет, жизни или смерти, просто дальше быть ничего не может, если ты уже тут.

 

Всё быстро надоедает: одни и те же лица, одни и те же разговоры, порой напоминающие неловкие светские беседы и пошлые шутки под пиво. Всё же жаль, что выпить нечего. Никто не пьёт, не ест, не спит, — бесконечное бодрствование, словно мёртвые только стены, а.

 _Мы все живые_ , нам просто кажется.

Просто кажется,

_но_

Ури видит, как Джисук становится прозрачной, всего на пару секунд. Этого ей достаточно, чтобы перестать думать о настоящей жизни.

Живые живым, а мёртвые мёртвым.

— Наслаждайся смертью.

 

Чем дольше ты здесь, тем быстрее ты забываешь себя, и Ури боится потерять то, что доказывает её существование. Память теперь единственное сокровище Ури. Какой бы она ни была, жуткой или чудесной, она — всё, что у неё есть. Джисук говорит, что забыть-то всё забудешь, а как умирала — никогда.

Ури снова и снова переживает свои последние минуты. Иногда её руки вспыхивают и сразу же гаснут.

Ури —

_спичка_

_собственных воспоминаний_.

Ей дана вечность, чтобы догореть. Обычно советуют: используй её правильно, а. Ури не на что. Она смотрит на таких же, как она, — на души, потерявшие свой привычный мир. Она смотрит и не видит вечности. Это всего лишь круговорот тоски

(ей нет конца)

за ширмой улыбок.

Вся наигранная радость Джисук превращается в горстки пепла. Ури достаточно дунуть на них разок и. Как не было. Джисук всё равно улыбается, Джисук не умеет не улыбаться. Даже если её тоже тошнит.

 

— _Красивая_ , — и пальцами касается щеки. Её зовут Джекён, и она всегда вторгается в личное пространство Ури. Сейчас её лицо так неприлично близко; Ури не двигается, чтобы чего-нибудь не произошло, о чём бы она жалела, будь она живой.

(красивая)

(и такая мёртвая)

Лицо Джекён сияет. От этого света никуда не денешься, а. Ури и не пытается. Джисук говорит, чтобы она держалась от неё подальше; Джекён заразит тебя желанием жить.

_красивая_

_красивая_

_красивая_

— Давай быть живыми вместе.

Ури снова хочется смеяться.

 

— Сколько ты уже здесь? — спрашивает Ури у Джекён, а та пожимает плечами. Наверное, давно, а может, недавно. 

У мёртвых нет времени.

Оно застыло.

 

В доме нет зеркал. Ури обходит его весь, с первого этажа по девятый, заглядывая в каждую комнату. Их просто нет и будто не существует. Ури помнит всю свою жизнь, но не помнит, как выглядит. Джекён так часто повторяет _красивая_ , что Ури перестаёт в это верить, хотя должно быть наоборот. Дом — коробка парадоксов. Или так бывает только с теми, у кого всё закончилось?

 

— Кто это? — спрашивает Ури, указывая на маленькую фигурку, вошедшую в гостиную. Ури её прежде не видела. Белые волосы и чёрные одежды. Если бы она была выше, Ури бы трясло от страха, а так. Она совсем крохотная и в обстановку не вписывается.

Джисук всматривается, а потом машет ей рукой. Фигурка машет в ответ. Они как старые знакомые.

— Это Смерть, — отвечает Джисук. — У неё множество имён, но можешь звать её Тэён. Ей нравится.

Ури не находит, что сказать.

Джисук в очередной раз приоткрывает чужие истории настежь. Ури и рада бы их не слушать, да Джисук уже начинает: Тэён приходит и уходит. Она бывает здесь редко, но все знают, если она пришла, то кого-то привела или забрала. Второе бывает раз на миллион из всевозможных случаев. Джисук ждёт своей очереди, все ждут, но все остаются. Бери вечность после жизни и делай с ней, что хочешь. Если, конечно, сможешь. Если, конечно, у тебя будет желание.

Никто не видит, как Тэён забирает. Она ходит по этажам, здоровается, беседует, смеётся, а потом кто-то исчезает. Вот кто — не заметят, не вспомнят. А куда забирает — тсс, _секрет_. Может, в Ад. Может, в Рай. А может, есть что-то ещё, о чём так любит повторять Джекён. Жизньжизньжизнь _давайтебытьживымивместе_. И это страшнее смерти. Снова быть живым страшнее вечности.

— Тэён не отвечает на вопросы, — продолжает Джисук, — впрочем, как и все в этом доме. Ты можешь просто с ней поговорить. У неё очень приятный голос. Будь она человеком, она была бы певицей.

И Джисук улыбается не так, как прежде. Наверное, это её настоящая улыбка, хотя у кого она осталась, а. Ещё у Тэён нет лица. Ты видишь её такой, какой бы хотела увидеть. Ури замечает это, когда она к ним подходит. Её лицо искажается через раз, но всё равно не меняется и—

Смерть

 _красивая_ ,

голосом Джекён.

Ури дрожит.

 

Круг общения Ури сводится к Джисук и Джекён. Они друг другу совершенно не нравятся, терпеть никто не намерен, но Джисук пробует. Только не смотрит, а то слишком ярко. Мёртвые не могут светиться. Джекён доказывает обратное.

Джекён и её _я буду вокруг тебя,_

 _я буду в тебе, хочешь ты того или нет_.

Ури привыкает к ней, как к тошноте. Привыкает ко всем прикосновениям, к отсутствию личного пространства. Так легко привыкнуть и так этого потом не хватает, и.

О Джекён можно порезаться. Ури не страшно, это же не огонь, это всего лишь. Джекён и её линия челюсти, и тонкие руки, и большие неестественно мерцающие глаза, и то, о чём говорила Джисук—

 _желание жить_.

Джекён им делится, Джекён его раздаривает. Может, поэтому она совсем не похожа на всех вокруг. Она не старый чёрно-белый фильм ужасов. Это должно пугать ещё больше. Что здесь _не_ пугает, а? Джисук не одобряет, Джисук отгораживается. Ури её ни в чём не винит.

Когда привыкаешь к себе мёртвому, но живущему по новым правилам, а какие тут правила, всё чужеродное — _оно светится_ — отталкивает.

_какой абсурд_

— Джекён сумасшедшая, — шепчет Джисук. Это впервые, когда она говорит настолько тихо, что Ури приходится переспрашивать. — Она всё забыла: и как умерла, и как жила. Избегай её, прошу.

Джекён берёт её за руку и уводит за собой куда-то вверх по лестнице. Избегать не получается, ведь. Джекён и её _я буду в тебе, хочешь ты того или нет_. Джекён и её _давай быть живыми вместе_.

Ури не страшно, это же не огонь, но. У неё сводит живот каждый раз, когда Джекён позволяет себе больше, чем.

Это просто тошнота, не более.

Просто тошнота.

_ха_

_ха_

_ха_

Красивая, смешная.

 

(Тэён часто теряет души; их всегда так много, а она такая маленькая, путается в своих бесконечных одёжках и не может удержать всех с собой. Вот тебя она тоже потеряла. Ури не знает, ей чувствовать себя особенной или ущербной. Джисук молчит. Оказывается, Смерть как дитя. Смерть бестолковая)

 

Тэён смеётся.

_Разве так бывает, разве она так может?_

Ури спрашивает у неё про Ад и Рай, а получает только смех и неодобрение со всех сторон. Куда ты лезешь? Своей смерти мало, что ли? Чего захотела? Ури чувствует себя в этот момент как Джекён. Та всегда вьётся вокруг Тэён, засыпая вопросами и какими-то просьбами. Тэён обычно качает головой, и Джекён остаётся ни с чем.

Ури её понимает.

— У Ада и Рая нет границ, — всё же Тэён отвечает, вытирая рукавом подступившие слёзы, так сильно она смеялась. — Да и у этого места их тоже нет. Здесь не девять этажей.

И я не забираю просто так. И я не забираю в Ад или Рай, и в жизнь тоже, как думает твоя прекрасная и чудная Джекён.

Ты находишься в бесконечном нигде и отсюда нет выхода.

— Но дальше-то что? — не унимается Ури.

— Круговорот, — говорит Тэён.

(смерти?)

(как хочешь, Ури, как хочешь)

Ури смотрит на свои руки. Они горят и не гаснут.

 

— Бабушка когда-то рассказывала мне сказки о загробной жизни, — вдруг начинает Ури. Джекён пододвигается ближе, чтобы лучше слышать, а на лице Джисук появляется знакомая ухмылка.

Всё возвращается на круги своя.

Если есть чему.

— Сейчас они будто ни о чём, — воспоминания теряют смысл.

Ури представляет себя, сидящей на коленках у бабушки, и то, как бабушка с улыбкой рассказывает о духах, призраках, обо всём самом тёмном. Ури внимает каждому слову и тянет ручки, чтобы обнять, а то. _Холодно_. Она ещё кроха и думает, что не боится, ей интересно. 

Дети не любят страшные сказки, но им нравится всё, что их пугает.

Вот если бы этот дом тоже был всего лишь бабушкиной сказкой, тогда бы

(Ури знает точно)

 _было бы холодно_ , а так.

Тошнит.

 

Тэён вновь отказывает Джекён, и последняя приходит то ли в отчаяние, то ли в бешенство. В доме не принято поднимать шум, Джекён же начинает кричать. Ури закрывает уши, но от этого никакого толку. Джекён резко замолкает, когда Тэён даёт ей пощёчину. Подобного никто не ждал, тем более от маленькой бестолковой Смерти, а тут. Джекён трёт щёку и смотрит во все глаза, из них текут слёзы обыкновенной детской обиды. Ури отбрасывает желаемые образы и видит Тэён такой, какой видит её в этот момент испуганная Джекён.

Тэён вытягивается до потолка, становится ещё тоньше, чем есть и суше. Кожа обтягивает кости. Ури отдала бы всё, чтобы навсегда забыть об этом, но. Её память над ней смеётся. Почему-то здесь смеются не переставая.

— Я никогда тебя не заберу с собой, — говорит Смерть.

_Я никогда_

_тебя_

_не_

_заберу_ ,

Джекён повторяет одними губами. Её глаза перестают мерцать.

 

Джекён срывает обои, кидает стулья и переворачивает всё вверх дном. На седьмом этаже остаётся только Ури, потому что привыкла. Она не пытается успокоить Джекён, вдруг и ей достанется. Хотя какая разница? Они же не люди, им не должно быть больно.

— Джекён, — обращается к ней Ури, — Джекён, тише.

А Джекён не умеет.

Ури подходит к ней ближе, поворачивает к себе и. Что делать-то? Ури разучилась. Джекён не плачет, её слёзы закончились ещё при жизни. Она бесконечно повторяет _я никогда тебя не заберу_ , и Ури наконец-то понимает, почему Джисук называла её сумасшедшей, но. Тоска похожа на безумие.

— Я снова хочу быть живой, — говорит Джекён, — хочу быть живой, хочу быть живой, хочу, хочу, хочу.

 _Быть живой_.

Самой живой.

Ури нечего сказать. Ей нравится думать, что это сказка, даже если у сказок есть конец, а у этого места его нет и не будет. Ури тошнит, и ей так хочется смеяться, ведь смерть — _ха ха ха_ — смешная.

Джекён смотрит на неё в упор и. Ей нужна жизнь, хоть иллюзорная или как старые чёрно-белые фильмы, и Джекён поддаётся вперёд. Ури просто некуда деться. От Джекён сбежать не получалось никогда. Она прижимается губами в поцелуе, и Ури ничего не чувствует. Ни холода, ни жара, ни боли, ни чего-либо ещё, что могут чувствовать люди, ведь

(Ури знает точно)

 _мёртвые любить не могут_ ,

но когда Джекён обнимает её за плечи и прижимается всем телом—

_что_

_мы_

_такое_

Ури понимает: мёртвые сходят с ума.

 

 

_ха_

_ха_

_ха_


End file.
